


Oreos Saved Simons Life

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Spierfeld is Lyfe [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Oreos yo, domestic-ish fluff, i got this prompt off Pinterest unsurprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. You get the gist.





	Oreos Saved Simons Life

**Author's Note:**

> Soooorryyy this is so short, it was originally going to be part of multiple drabbles, but they were getting too long compared to this one

Branflake's POV

"Simon get DOWN from there!" I cried out, looking up at my boyfriend, who was currently on top of the tallest tower in a children's playground, aka giving me a heart attack. 

Earlier, Simon had screamed "WATCH ME DAD" (people gave us dirty looks) as he quickly scurried up the side of the building. I panicked for a second, thinking "he's going to die", before he sat at the very top. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. 

We were SUPPOSED to have a nice, relaxing, picnic lunch in the park, but Simon had to go and almost break his neck. 

"Babe get DOWN" I shouted. He laughed and shook his head. 

"I'm the KING OF THE ROCK" he shouted, growing his arms in the air. The sudden movement made him lose his balance, and he started flailing. I ran full speed right to under him, in an attempt to catch him, should he fall. 

Luckily, he caught himself and didn't succumb to gravity. 

"Babe I'm going to call the cops" I threatened, hoping that would prompt him to get DOWN. 

"I'll fight them!" He shouted, not relenting his position atop the playground. I swung my arms out in exasperation, and upon seeing the picnic basket follow on my left arm, I got an idea. 

"If you come down I'll give you Oreos!" I called out. Simon immediately perked up at hearing this, and looked down at me.

"You packed Oreos?" Simon had been taking a shower when I was preparing the picnic, so he had absolutely no idea what was in store.

To prove myself, I pulled out the package of Oreos and raised them up over my head, so Simon could see. He instantly started shimmying down the playset, landing next to me. 

"I totally woulda beaten those cops up" he said, grabbing the Oreos out of my hand and eating one. 

"Sure you woulda babe" I said, leaning in to kiss his forehead.


End file.
